The Day The World Ended
by Theresa471
Summary: After the Seaview's last mission. Admiral Nelson is told to take it easy after suffering with a slight heart attack.


_The day the world ended_

 _With the Seaview now back in its berth after coming back from Anchorage, Alaska. Admiral Nelson was able to advise all of his crew members about a few days of shore liberty. Until they were ready to head back out into the sea and back to Alaska. For the investigations of the recent tremors in that regional area of space and the shift in the fault lines._

 _But for the duration, everyone has liberty to enjoy themselves._

 _As for Admiral Nelson looking at all of his communications having to arrived into the centre. He just couldn't believe just how over-whelmed he was for when it came to Institute and the science studies that was needed. In order for the Seaview, Sea Angel and the Tiger Rose to be used for there purposes._

 _And for this particular time. Nelson's head was some what floating having fallen asleep from inside of his office. Even though Angie having left to run a few errands for the Admiral. He was mainly exhausted it seemed after the past few weeks._

 _He was just mainly glad it had worked out with the recent trip to Alaska. The Naval department had liked the results with transporting the virus vials back to home port in Norfolk, Virginia experimental labs._

 _He almost wishes it never did at some point. Even though thinking it can be deadly once that virus is able to get loose. Reminding him of certain Sci-fi movies he and his friend Captain Lee Crane have watched over the years._

 _"God forbid!" He would say to himself if ever that happens. Just how dangerous it will be with endangering the entire population of the planet. More so than being attacked from outer space or even an asteroid._

 _And at least at the labs. Dr. Susan Randoph will be able to keep a close eye on it, once she is able to come back from her leave._

 _It was moments later when Nelson woke from his nap. Having to lift his head after placing it on his forearms to be some what sore and of his circulation. Still some what groggily from his nap, he needed to splash cold water onto his face in order to wake him up completely._

 _And feeling some what better. He was able to at lease continue on with his work at least for now. Even though his stomach was starting to grumble on him with only having toast and black coffee for breakfast. Especially when his wife is currently is in Russia for one more week visiting friends and past associates, on the various of projects she has been working for over the years._

 _Getting up from his office seat, He decided instead of calling on whether or not Angie had come back from the errands in order to have food brought in from the kitchen of the main Institute._

 _He was rather lucky this time around. Since he was able to find his secretary sitting behind her desk typing up notes into her main computer terminal. As she's able to glance up from the screen with a wide grin on her face to greet Admiral Nelson._

 _She's able to yelps out with her response having finished all of the errands that was listed on a yellow note-pad. "Admiral Nelson are you all right?" She scoffs with her response for a second._

 _"I' m fine Angie. Just fell asleep and only just woke up a few moments ago. Why do you ask?" He says with flinching his right arm for the moment with his circulation having to feel still numb._

 _"No reason sir. By the way did you get a chance to check all of your messages I had left for you earlier?" She reported before deciding on whether she wishes to add anything else._

 _And by the look on his face with the question. She was able to tell he was somewhat annoyed. He almost wishes that the Institute wasn't all that busy. It was giving him an headache just thinking about it, and his three accountants and two lawyers. In order to keep track of all of the financial contracts for all of the work that is waiting for them._

 _"To answer your question Angie. I read every single one of them, including the one from ONI asking the Seaview and its crew to be sure to check the fault lines up in Alaska once again."_

 _"Very well sir, I will leave you to your work." As she leaves his office making him think something might be wrong. Since she felt as if she was feeling some what confused with the way he was acting. For which was very strange._

 _Chapter Two_

 _But there was a problem._

 _Angie, Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton were informed an hour later in regard to Admiral Nelson having been removed from his office, and was on his way to the Institute's medical clinic. Having suffered with a mild heart issue to bring him here in the first place. After he was complaining of poor circulation after waking from his abrupt nap._

 _This was the first time something like this has ever happened to Admiral Nelson. Even though the man has been working extremely hard the past months with catching up with the Institute's work load._

 _And why some of those contracts had to be divided to the Sea Angel and Tiger Rose. Even though with the Sea Angel finally able to be removed out of dry-dock and proceed with there share of work from the Instititue._

 _Dr. Will Jamieson was able to inform for all those involved. He was able to at least figure out just was wrong with Admiral Nelson and his health._

 _Having to at least exclaimed that the Admiral only needed rest in order to restore the proper balance for his body, and mostly for the blood flow through-out his entire body and heart. Including not reporting the following of fatigue, weakness and other signs for when it comes to Congestive Heart Failure. He's done this on a number of occasions for when it came to his own health._

 _Admiral Nelson now was faced with a dilemma. Especially since Dr. Jamieson and the heart specialists didn't know just how long the Admiral was going to be sidelined, while the Seaview will be leaving for Alaska the next day._

 _Captain Lee Crane will need to call in a replacement. In order to help with Angie and the others at the Institute. Making sure they are not able to leave anything dangling for when it comes to important paper work. While Nelson would be recovering at the clinic and his home on the Institute grounds._

 _Lee Crane had called his home to speak with Admiral Nelson's nurse to stay with him at his home for the next few days. While he's able to take it easy with orders from Dr. Jamieson._

 _Before the Seaview was just about ready to leave for Alaska with a full crew compliment. Accept for the owner and builder of the Seaview will be staying behind._

 _However for Admiral Nelson, it was almost like his world had ended having to be stuck at home. Instead of being with his baby._

 _And when his nurse answered the phone instead. She'd mostly told the Captain that the Admiral was sound asleep and resting in comfort. Unless things changes from Dr. Jamieson, he's going to be staying in bed instead of his paperwork or anything else that will put stress on his body or heart._

 _She also stated that he's been scowling ever since he came home from the clinic, with medical orders from his Chief Medical Officer. And if he doesn't, he just might be tying him down in bed for not following medical orders._

 _Lee Crane and Commander Morton having to be running the Seaview without any protests on there behalf or the crew-members. It was mostly routine with the mission. Even though they weren't able to find any other reasons for when it came to the tremors._

 _Though General Conway of the Naval base kept on insisting there was more to it than just have the fault lines be moving._

 _Otherwise Captain Lee Crane tried to compromised with the General that the Seaview will keep on checking until it was basically time to head back to the institute._

 _After speaking with the General over the radio. He was having some what of a headache from the man. It was a good thing that Admiral Nelson didn't come along for this trip. He differently would wind up back into the clinic or worst._

 _He didn't have any trepidation in having his crew-members continue to check along the main fault line the next few days. There would be nothing to show on there main radar/Sonar equipment._

 _Even Kowalski, Patterson and Hanson would be pulling their hair out with this mission with the boredom. While there boss was home recovering from his recent health issue._

 _However when the call came into the radio-shack after spending the time investigating. Captain Lee Crane and Executive Officer Chip Morton had gotten the word to head back home._

 _Though the Seaview still had plenty of work that needed to be done for other contracts. That could be done on the way home or at the Institute._

 _So Lee Crane gave the order to leave to go home._

 _Finale_

 _As for Admiral Nelson after spending time at his home being watched closely by everyone just about. Dr. Jamieson had given the word to release his patient for now. Otherwise stressing to the Admiral in order not to over do it for when it came to his work either inside of his office or on the Seaview. Once it arrives back into the home port._

 _And no doubt this news for the Admiral made his day extremely happy with being given the word. In regard to his medical release. Even though Dr. Jamieson will no doubt be keeping a close eye on him, as with others very close and dear to him._

 _The End_


End file.
